


Binding Link

by deucalionfireofmyloins



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles, M/M, Mild torture, Minor Character Death, TW/SPN Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deucalionfireofmyloins/pseuds/deucalionfireofmyloins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night brings on a bigger problem than a possible hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Link

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please let me know of any errors and I can fix them :)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely ladies [chunxxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chunxxx/pseuds/chunxxx) and [Kaitlinne](http://derpekhale.tumblr.com/)

Maybe getting drunk on your own in the middle of the woods wasn’t such a great idea. It’s completely clear to Stiles that Lydia is a lost cause. She’s deeply in love with Jackson and there’s no looking back for her. Who knew she would be the one to save Jackson from fully becoming a Kanima. Scott is amongst the lost. Even though he understood why Allison broke it off he couldn’t help to think that it could be the demise to their relationship. Scott and Allison seem to be at an impasse so obviously Scott is miserable at best. Isaac has started to follow Scott like a lost pup.  Erica and Boyd are on the run. No use trying to rely on Derek since he’s emotionally constipated. He wouldn’t care about what Stiles is going through at the moment. Leaving Stiles alone to wallow in his misery; losing Lydia to Jackson and Scott to Allison and Isaac was a realization that hit him hard.

Stiles got up and stumbled to his car. He won’t be driving but he would rather sleep in his Jeep rather than the cold Beacon Hills Preserve grounds. His body swayed side to side, Stiles tries to stay focused on his keys. Apparently he can’t seem to tell de difference between his car and house keys. Something shifts in the background. Everything has become eerily quiet.

“Shit” Stiles mumbles to himself as he drops his keys. Reaching into his pocket to take out his cell phone, he starts to hold it close to ground in the hopes that the light from screen will be enough to find his keys. Although Stiles is drunk, he’s alert. Seeing it as a lost cause, he leans up against his Jeep, closes his eyes, and let’s his head go back. The cold glass against his scalp gives him the chills, he takes in a breath and lets it out in a huff. Something rustles nearby again, Stiles opens his eyes and tries to focus on what’s ahead.

“You know, it would have been better if you joined me…” Stiles assumed it was Derek. Who else would creep around the preserve? “…stop being a creeper.” He thought by now, Derek would have come out from the shadows. Whatever had been watching him was rapidly getting closer.

“Fuck me.” He muttered. Stiles breathed out and began to run. He couldn’t even make it five feet, a couple strides and he slips forward on the cold wet leaves. By sheer luck he caught himself before he went face first into a boulder. Catching his breath, his legs kicked to bustle back but it was too late. A black cloud surrounded him, the smell of sulfur burned his nose, he clawed at his chest as he choked.

“Oh such language” his own voice said back “It’s been a while since I had a good fuck so I might just have to take you up on that offer.” A sly grin came onto his face.

Stiles was no longer in control of his body. It was as if her were trapped in a glass case.  “Who are you?! Get out of me!” he shouted.

“Kid, you weren’t my first choice” whatever had taken control of Stiles’ body got up and dusted off “believe me, tall and lanky isn’t my go to.”

His body stood still but he can feel the entity scan his thoughts and memories.

“Stiles? What kind of name is that?” The voice scoffed “oh, you’re an interesting one… best friend is a werewolf, a love stricken puppy. How sweet… helpless human surrounded by werewolves and you’re heartbroken. No wonder you were an easy target… oh, you’re one of those, like to play for both teams.”

Stiles couldn’t come up with a counter reply. Everything they had said was right, he was helpless.

“Well, Stiles, seems like I’ll stuck with you for a while. I’ll cut you a deal. Let lil ol’ me stay with you for a while and you won’t be helpless as long as I’m with you. You’ll be able to hold your own while you’re surrounded by mutts. I just have a few ground rules. Are you in or out?” the entity seemed calm.

“Depends, how easily can I get rid of you?” Stiles asked.

“I’m offering you help. Why would you want to get rid of me?”

“What are you?”

“Demon.”

“If I agree, will I have to give you my soul?”

“Honey, I’m not that kind of demon.”

*

“Stiles!” a voice barked.

“Go away.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow and brought his covers over his head. There was a tug and the covers came off.  “Wada ya want Derek?” Stiles muffled into his pillow before he turned to the brooding man in his room.

“How did you get home if your Jeep was out in the woods?”

“What do you mean _was_?” Stiles squinted his eyes. He was waiting for the pounding headache and upset stomach from the hangover but it never came.

“I had to drive it back before the Sheriff found it. He would have freaked to find it abandoned.” Derek hovered by the foot of the bed.

“What’s my dad doing out there anyway?” Stiles sat up and stretched. He looked over to his desk. The clock read 1:34 pm.  Derek’s jaw clenched and his nostril’s flared.

“What did you do last night? Where were you?” Derek hesitated to step forward.

“Why is my dad out at the preserve, Derek?” Stiles isn’t sure where that came from but when it comes to his dad, he must know everything . Stiles was now standing face to face with Derek. Something within him peaked his anger when Derek didn’t respond to his question.

“A park ranger found a body this morning.” Derek said in a low voice.

“Huh.” Stiles huffed and went to his dresser. He started feeling grimy and was in desperate need of a shower.

“Now, will you tell me where you were last night?”

“Well, I was at the preserve last night. I saw nothing if that’s what you want to know.” He lied.

“Stiles, you smell like the person they found.” Derek grabbed at his wrist to turn him around but before he could tighten his grip Stiles yanked his hand away and turned to face Derek. A look of horror came across Derek’s face and took a step back. Stiles’ eyes had gone completely black.

“Personally, I think you should thank me” he stepped forward. “Believe it or not, said person had been keeping an eye on me. Noticed I was under the influence and thought they could take advantage of me. A hunter who had strayed from the Argents.” Stiles was now toe to toe with Derek and leaning into him “I just couldn’t let him get away with it.” Stiles smirked and his eyes went back to normal as he pulled back.

“Who are you?” Derek growled.

“You know, for an Alpha, you’re not smart. I did us both a favor and got rid of a hunter. What else could you want? You don’t have to worry about me getting caught. I know how to cover my tracks. Now, if you can leave, I really need to get on with my day.” Stiles turned to walk out of his room but Derek lunged. In a split second, Stiles turns, holds his arm out, and Derek is thrown across the room.

“Tisk, tisk.” Stiles walked over and hovered over Derek’s body “That wasn’t a smart thing to do. I hope you realize you really can’t do much to me but when it comes to the boy, you can do some damage. While I’m in here, I can survive pretty much anything. I can keep this body going even after he dies. My own personal meat suit. So please, be careful with the goods.”

*

Derek rushed out of the Stilinski home . There are only three people that can possibly help him. Peter, Deaton, and Chris Argent are the people who possibly know how to deal with a possession. Derek returns to the ruins of his home in the hopes to find Peter.

“Don’t you think it’s about time to rebuild the house?” Peter was seated at the table while he typed away on his laptop.

“Tell me everything you know about possession.” Derek stepped forward with his eyes glowing red. Peter turned to look at him and tried to read his facial expressions but it’s no use with Derek.

“Well,” Peter began thinking “what kind of possession are you talking about?” he pulled away from his laptop.

“Demon.”

“Before we get any further, the body found, they ruled out murder. Apparently, it was a suicide.” Peter breathed “Now, demons…” he went back to his laptop “from what I can recall their victim is usually weak and by weak I mean depressed, lonely, so on and so forth.” Peter did some research and read out loud “can’t step onto hallowed ground. Salt and holy water burn them. Iron can hurt them and they can be exorcised. So, tell me who has been possessed?”

Derek’s mouth thinned out before he spoke up “Stiles.”

“Oh, such a shame.” Peter pouted “if he would have accepted my offer he wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“What offer are you talking about?” Derek was ready to lunge forward but there was a greater pressing matter.

“Never mind. What’s in the past should stay in the past.” Peter smiled “For an exorcism we would have to contact the Catholic Church and they would have to approve it before a priest can come to Beacon Hills. What if we call one of those paranormal shows?” Peter thought out loud and Derek glared “It was just a thought. So, what are you thinking about doing?”

“I don’t know. Do you think Deaton will know anything extra?”

“Doubt it. Before you even think about it, I’m sure Argent will put a bullet in your head before you even say a word.”

“We just can’t leave that thing in him! That body out there, it wasn’t suicide. Who’s to say that demon won’t have Stiles kill someone else?” Derek paced back and forth trying to think of a solution. His mind was racing but there was nothing he could do. If the Argents find out, their only solution might be to kill Stiles.

*

Stiles didn’t mind having a demon in along for the ride. For the most part he really didn’t feel any different. He didn’t like that way some of the things were handled but damn it, that little voice had a way with words. It would only come out from hiding when it was necessary. Stiles understood why the demon had to kill the hunter. He had been following Stiles, thought about using him as bait to get to Derek. The hunter had gone into a drunken rant about how many years he had served for the Argents and did not receive the praise he was looking for.

He really couldn’t understand why Derek had gotten so upset. Derek tends to get over protective over his pack and for the most part Stiles was not a part of it. Stiles kept thinking about what the Demon had mentioned about his body still being possessed even after he dies.

“I’m starting to get the impression that you’re the kind of boy that never shuts up. It’s getting tiresome just listening to all of your thoughts.” Stiles heard the demon say.

“Sorry” Stiles piped up “It’s just that…” his grip on the steering wheel tightened.  “Could I die while you’re in me?”

“Of course. Any fatal wound would cause your death and your soul will leave your body and leave me behind. Sure, I can heal your body while I’m in here but you can still die.” It sounded a bit smug.

“But if I die who will take care of my dad?” his chest began to tighten as his mind raced. Before it could get any worse he felt the demon push forward and take complete control.

“One, I won’t stay in this body just to take care of your dear old pops. Two, be happy I saved your ass from that mutt of yours. Three, I’m not going to let you die. Consider it a thank you gift and those are rare to come by. Now, calm your scrawny little ass down before I drive this heap of metal into that tree.”

Stiles finally had calmed down. He wasn’t sure why he trusted this demon but it felt right.

“You seem to be really into my ass. You know, if you posses another body, you can get to know it a bit better.” Stiles laughed thinking about trying to seduce the demon.

“Sorry kid, I like my men with experience. Maybe I’ll go hunting for your little Alpha. I know you wouldn’t mind learning a few things from him.”

Before Stiles could protest, he finally realized that they had made it to their destination.  He went in but hesitated as he got to the front desk. As much as he wanted to get closer he couldn’t. He wasn’t used to this kind of restraint. His breath hitched.

“Hey dude, what brings you here?” Scott smiled “I thought I was gonna meet you at your house.”

“Yeah, I know but I was wondering if I could talk to Deaton. Just wanted to ask him a few things and I thought I could give you a ride. Kill two birds with one stone” his fingers tapped at his sides.

“Sure, he’s doing some inventory. I’m sure he won’t mind. Come on.” Scott pulled back the swinging door for Stiles to go through.

 _“It’s lined with goofer dust.”_ The demon shared it’s thoughts with Stiles.

“Scott, out of curiosity, is some of the office lined with…”

“Mountain ash.”Scott cut him off “Deaton has it as a precautionary.” Scott walks Stiles into the supply room and leaves him soon after. He had mentioned something about cleaning out the cat litter boxes.

“Stiles, what can I do for you today?” Deaton didn’t look up from his clipboard and kept his attention on the forms he was filling out.

“Oh right, I uh, I was wondering if you can help me out with something.  When I went out the other night, I could’ve sworn I saw someone’s eyes go completely black. I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I did a bit of research on it. All points lead to demon.” He breathed out and waiting for a reaction from Deaton but he stayed focused on his task “So, I did some more digging and I came across some interesting information. Apparently, there are items, like knives that can actually kill a demon. Have you ever heard about that?”

Deaton looked up from his clipboard and smiled. “Actually, I have. They’re very rare items but they do exist. Is there a reason why you’re asking?” Deaton walked out of the room and Stiles followed close by.

“Yeah… yes. Um, I was wondering if you know where I can get a knife to kill a demon.” Stiles hesitated with his answer and his breath became a bit faster.

“Are you in some sort of trouble? Is that why you’re asking?” They were now in Deaton’s office and Stiles took a seat and started tapping his foot.

“No, I’m not in trouble but I think that demon might have an inkling that I know about it and I just want to be able to protect myself. You just never know what could happen these days.”

“I understand but you have to realize that if you are in some trouble you can always rely on me. If not, tell Scott, I’m sure he is more than willing to help out his best friend.” Deaton lost himself a bit in thought “I do have something along the lines of what you’re looking for.”

*

The Winchesters were crossing the small town of Beacon Hills after killing a nest of Vampires in San Francisco. It was late at night when they decided to stop for gas and a late dinner. Dean was enjoying a piece of pecan pie when he noticed that Sam had left his salad untouched. Sam is engulfed in what looks like the town newspaper.

“Did you find something?” Dean didn’t look away from his younger brother.

“Not sure,” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed “there was a string of murders. Some people who graduated from the same year, a few police officers, and it all lead to a teenage boy. Who was found in a river after the massacre at the police station. Makes no sense at all.” He breathed.

“Seems like a closed case. No use looking into it.” Dean wiped his mouth with a napkin and signaled for the check.

“So get this, anyone who was killed, had a paralytic toxin in their system. Also, the school principle is missing.” Sam handed the paper over to Dean “Dead teenage boy, missing high school principle. Possible connection?”

Dean sighed and skimmed the paper.

“Ugh, you say high school and I feel like this is going to turn into a Scooby Doo special. If this is closed, how do you suppose we even get a lead into this?” Dean put the paper down and tried to get a read on Sam’s expression.

“I worked with an Argent once…” he thought out loud and thought about the days that he had worked along his grandfather, Samuel Campbell. “We took out a rogue werewolf up in Washington.”

“Alright, so I guess we can get a start there.”

The next morning, Sam was able to find the Argent residence. There was no need to suit up. Once they rung the door bell, it was quickly opened by a tall slim girl. She kept her grip on the door.

“Can I help you?” she smiled.

“Hello, I was wondering if you were related to Kate Argent. We’d like to know if she was available.” Sam smiled back but the girl’s smile fell from her face.

“Allison?” an older man came into view and stepped in front of the younger girl.

“They want to talk to Aunt Kate.” She said in a whisper and stepped back. His face hardened and his jaw clenched.

“I’m sorry gentlemen but that will not be possible.” He forced a smile and nodded.

“Maybe if you can give us a number where we can reach her?” Sam replied.

Dean was beginning to feel impatient. This was absolutely going nowhere fast. He was thinking if they finished this fast enough that maybe, just maybe, they could head over to Vegas for the weekend. He thinks Sam is possibly trying to fill in some blanks from when he worked with their grandfather. He wouldn’t be a surprise if he had slept with Kate during their hunt. Maybe he wanted to rekindle something or maybe just to fill in a certain void.

“Look,” Dean started “there has been some freaky things that just doesn’t add up. So, you have a number where we could reach her or can you fill us in on some details?”

“You won’t be able to reach Kate. Unless you go to the Beacon Hills Cemetery” he replied dryly “I won’t be taking care of the problem anymore. You’re more than welcome to come and deal with it yourselves. What do you want to know?”

*

“A pack of werewolves right under his nose and he doesn’t do a thing about it?!” Dean scoffed and shook his head. “So much for having a prestige name. Comes from a family of hunters and he lets this happen.”

“Dean, they have a code, you heard him. While we’re here we should do the same. I know he said we could take care of it but do you really think that’s a good idea? His name is already tarnished enough, there’s no use adding insult to injury.”

“Yeah, well if one of those furry brats gets in my way, you’d better believe I’ll take care of it.”

They were getting close to their motel room. The sun had set and the road was lonely. Sam kept going through the files that Chris Argent had in his possession. When Sam brought up Gerard Argent; Chris didn’t have anything to say about the matter. There was one more stop before getting back to the room, getting a few supplies from the convenience store. Before they could get out of the car, 3 guys started heading their direction. The brothers were already armed and Dean pocketed a knife.

“Look Sammy, a welcoming brigade.” Dean smiles as he got out of the car. “That is so sweet. No need for a party. We’re just passing through.”

“Well if it isn’t the Winchesters.” A heavy set man stopped a few feet away from Dean. His eyes were solid black. “I’m guessing you’re after the same thing here. Didn’t think they would call for back up.”

Before the brother’s could respond, the two other burly men charged towards Sam. Dean turned to his brother; Sam had shot one of the men and was struggling with the other. Before Dean could take a step his collar was yanked back. He could feel the man’s breath to his ear.

“All we want is the boy. Get him back to Crowley. Simple as that. Obviously, you’ll just be a little obstacle. There’s no use saving him.” The man laughed.

A muffled shot rang and Dean stood still. His eyes darted to find Sam. He took sight of his younger brother walking towards him but stopped just a slight bit away. He was looking at something behind Dean and the man that held tight onto him. The demon’s grip slacked and his breathed hitched. Dean pulled away and turned to see a tall slim boy. His eyes were darkened over, he held a slight grin, and knife similar to the one Dean had.

“It is so good to see you boys.” The teen smiled.

Sam had his gun pointed to the freckle faced boy. He held up his hands and backed away slowly pocketing the knife into his red hoodie. Within a matter of seconds he took off into a sprint as a body came running. The brother’s felt slightly confused as a guy in a leather jacket stopped at the same exact spot that the teen had just been. He turned to the Winchester’s, eyebrows furrowed, fangs and claws out. His eyes flashed red and he took to running off in the same direction as red hooded boy.

*

Stiles could feel his adrenaline spiking. Running through the preserve, he knew exactly where the demon is taking him. Knowing he had ability of being stronger; faster than a werewolf didn’t make him feel so fragile. Though he knew his days were numbered, he was going to make them count.

Stiles ran into the empty Hale house and waited. He could hear Derek outside catching his breath and taking hesitant steps forward. Derek had been following him and had seen Stiles kill; kill the other demons that were after him. Coming across the Winchester brothers was a surprising treat. The demon in Stiles thought they would have to go to extreme measures just to get them to Beacon Hills.

“Just let him go already.” Derek growled but kept his distance.

“I can” the demon replied with a wicked smile while revealing blackened eyes “but I won’t. Little fact, he agreed to this possession.”

Derek’s heart sank “You’re lying.”

Stiles began to laugh. “You’re a terrible werewolf. You’re a walking lie detector and now you can’t tell if someone is lying. Stiles still has some control over his body. You would’ve been able to tell if it was a lie.” He began to pace the room “Think about it Derek, there’s not much to this boy. He’s running with wolves and he’s helpless. His life has been threatened by werewolves, a Kanima, and hunters. Stiles tried to help the one he truly cares for. He’s been helping that little pup, Scott, even that strawberry blonde;  just to be ignored and pushes aside for a hunter’s daughter and an abomination that you created!” the demon laughed maliciously “Why wouldn’t he accept this?” he approached Derek.

“I know Stiles, he’s better than this. He wouldn’t agree to this so easily. Especially having you use him while you kill other people.” Derek stiffened as the demon came face to face “Stiles is part of my pack. You must stop this at once and let him go. Now.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When did he become pack? Was there a memo he missed?

“It’s not as easy as you think” the demon leaned in and he went straight for the crook of Derek’s neck and gave a slight nuzzle “I’m not quite ready to give him up. Not after what I know.” He pulled back and smiled. Stiles’ slender fingers trailed down Derek’s jaw and slowly made their way to his neck. “As you know, our boy is an interesting guy, a million thoughts a minute. Would it be a surprise if I told you that you make up most of them? Makes me wonder if he liked Lydia in the first place… I’ve noticed how you look at him. It’s kind of endearing.” Stiles’ hand was placed on Derek’s chest, right over his heart, his heart beat was erratic. “I thought you would be in better control. I know you want him as much as he wants you.” He began to kiss Derek’s jaw line.

Derek couldn’t move from where he stood. His jaw clenched and tried to control his anger. He wasn’t sure what he was angry about. The fact that the demon wouldn’t leave Stiles or that he wanted to give in and have his way; to explore Stiles’ body, hold him close, to mark him as his. He couldn’t do it, this wasn’t Stiles anymore. It was a demon.

“Come on Derek” the demon cooed “I can reassure you, he wants it.” His hands made up their way to Derek’s shoulders. Carefully, he pulled off the leather jacket and let it fall to the floor.

“Let me talk to him.” Derek breathed out.

“He can hear you loud and clear.” Stiles’ hands were placed at Derek’s hips and they reached the hem of Derek’s shirt. Slowly he began to pull the shirt up. “The best part of this, I can totally over power you, control you, and yet you’re not putting up a fight.”

“I know what you’re capable of. Just let me talk to him.” Derek looked into the blackened eyes. In a split second, they returned to their natural state.

“Hi, Derek.” Stiles breathe, his arms were wrapped around Derek and his heart rate sky rocketed.

“Stiles” Derek slightly bent down and rested his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder. “Please tell me that thing is lying. Did you agree to this?” he took in a breath. The Alpha wanted to take in Stiles’ scent but it was being covered by the slight smell of sulfur.

“I really don’t want to talk about that right now. Can I just have this? If it’s making you do it…” he sighed.

Derek cut him off “It’s not.”

“Just you and me. Please?” he asked unsure of what his Alpha would say. Stiles leaned in and grazed his lips against Derek’s but he didn’t reciprocate.  Stiles backed away looking heartbroken. It shattered Derek and he rushed to Stiles.

“I can’t. Not while that thing is in you. I need to know that’s only you.” Derek cupped Stiles’ face. “Stiles, look at me. I want you and only you… I need you to tell me how we can get rid of that demon.” Derek focused on Stiles’ eyes, searching for an answer but all he found was hurt and tears starting to brim.

“I don’t know.” He lied.

“Stiles!” Derek barked causing Stiles to flinch but that had been enough. His eyes blacked over once more and Derek was being held up against a wall with a hand around his neck.

“Tisk, tisk, tisk. This could have gone so much better. Personally, I was hoping Stiles would be the one up against a wall.” He gave a twisted smile but it disappeared as the front door flew open.

Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia appeared with a look of horror on their face.

“Oh look, the cavalry is here, great to see you all care. Seems you only come to the rescue when your Alpha is in danger.” His grip tightened around Derek’s neck.

“Let him go!” Scott screamed

“Sure.” Stiles replied and Derek fell to the floor holding onto his neck and gasping for air. “Now if you excuse me, I have places to be.” He began to make his way to the door but his friends had made a barricade. The werewolves kept their stance with their fangs and claws out. Allison had her crossbow aimed at Stiles’ chest.

“Derek” the demon sang out.

“Let him go.” Derek replied in a raspy voice.

Scott and Isaac let out a whimper. Allison seemed to hesitate but she relaxed and stepped aside. Lydia was going to speak up but a hand came over her mouth. Stiles came behind her and pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I suggest you rethink about what you’re going to say.” The demon whispered “It’ll be best for you and Stiles.” Within a second he was gone.

The four turned to Derek for answers but he had walked away.

*

Being the Sheriff’s son gave Stiles plenty of alone time. Time that the demon enjoyed. School was out and the Winchester’s were finally in town. The demon thought it would have to do something on a bigger scale than just a few murder/suicides. It was sheer luck that they were passing through Beacon Hills and decided to look into the grisly murders linked to another teenage boy.

The demon had taken Stiles to a recently abandoned meat packaging warehouse. The vacant rooms were being used for torture. The demon hovered over a body strapped onto a table.

“This is the thing about your type, you just follow orders and don’t care to ask any questions. Don’t you realize that Crowley is just sending you to your death? I’ve been to hell and back a few times. There’s always something new to learn.”

Stiles had lured the guy to the warehouse. The man had been gagged and the demon had in hand the knife Deaton had given him. He held it to the man’s thigh and pierced the skin slowly. The man writhed in pain and tried to scream. A smirk came onto Stiles’ face as he dug the knife in deeper. It went far enough to cause pain but not so far to kill the demon. For fun, the demon began to cut intricate lines on the man’s shin.

“So how about you tell me why Crowley wants me.” He removed the gag for an answer but only heard a gurgle of pain as he ran the blade across the man’s cheek. “Not a good enough answer” the demon whispered and jammed the knife into the man’s throat. Once he pulled out the knife, he wiped it clean and set it down next to the lifeless body.

“You’re getting sloppy.” A voice said behind him.

“Easier to get caught.” Stiles turned and faced Sam Winchester “I thought about pulling out the major guns but I guess I got lucky.” He leaned back on the table.

“Why the boy?” Sam stepped closer. “You do know who he’s associated with, right?”

“Not my first choice… You know, he isn’t too happy with some of the blood stains in his clothes.” Stiles stood in front of Sam with a grin.

“Never thought you had it in you to possess a boy.” Dean directed to the demon as he entered the room.

“Have to take what I can get.” Stiles shrugged. “Can we get this show on the road?” he walked passed the brothers and led them to another room. He could hear Derek and his pack getting closer. He rolled his eyes and hoped the Winchester’s would be fast enough to end this before the pack could intervene.

“Boys, I suggest you turn around.” Stiles breathed.

The brothers turned to see a group before them. Three werewolves and two girls, the werewolves had shifted to their hybrid form while the girls held crossbows.  The pack wasn’t sure where to focus, the hunters or Stiles with blackened eyes while standing next to a lifeless brunette. Derek let out a roar and began to walk forward with Scott and Isaac in toe.

“Hold it there Fido.” Dean had his gun pointed at Derek “Katniss twins, cool it and put your toys down. We’re not the ones you should be afraid of right now.” Dean took a shot and it flew by Scott. The bullet hit a woman in the left shoulder. Her eyes lit up as she hit the floor. Allison and Lydia skid away and took aim.

“Any others?” Dean asked looking at Stiles and Sam fired two shots.

“Don’t make this any worse than it has to be” Sam said as he kept his eyes on the Alpha.

“We know who you are” Allison spoke up “I know you’re not here to help Stiles.”

Derek stepped closer and Dean raised his gun.

“You were here to look for Gerard.” Derek gave a low growl “I suggest you leave Stiles to us and go on your way.”

“Ah, the Alpha has graced us with his presence. Gerard is dead so no need to worry. Gotta admit, you’re one ugly puppy.” Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes “Here’s the thing, hunters and werewolves living side by side, both of you had a common enemy and it took several lives before it was stopped. Now you have a demon on your hands. Tell me o’mighty one, what are you going to do?” Dean began to pace back and forth. The Alpha’s face went from determined to confused.

“Don’t worry about what happens here. Stiles is part of my pack and we will take care of it.” Derek managed to reply in a stern voice. “Lydia.” He called out.

A petite strawberry blonde stepped forward cautiously, straightened out her black dress, and cleared her throat.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanic potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio…” she began strong but realized it was to no avail.

Dean turned to Stiles and back to the teens before him. “Sorry to break it to you, toots.” He gave a grim smile “This will take more than that” Dean walked over to Stiles and fixed his gaze on the boy “Where?”

“Back.” Stiles replied and began to undress. Dean brought out the knife. Derek snarled and lunged forward. Sam and Dean didn’t hesitate; both took a shot at the Alpha. Derek staggered back into Scott and Isaac. With a huff, Scott pushed Derek towards Isaac and took off in a sprint. Scott took two strides and then he couldn’t move. He began to scratch at his neck.

“I suggest you think about what you really want to do, pup.” The demon hissed out.

“Stop!” Allison cried out. “He can’t breathe! Please! Stiles! Stop!”

Stiles couldn’t believe what was happening. He tried to fight his way to the surface; to take control over his body but he was being engulfed by darkness.

_“Stop! You said you wouldn’t hurt my friends!”_

_“Just teaching them a lesson. He’ll heal.” The demon replied “I’m trying to help you out kid.”_

The demon let both Scott and Stiles free from its grip. Scott began to gasp for air and went straight to Allison’s arms.

“Will you ever learn?” Stiles began “You have no power over me while I’m in here. Because of me he’s alive. Where were you while he was out at the preserve? Each and everyone of you are so self absorbed. Don’t know what you have till it’s gone. I’ve been here for weeks and the only one to take notice was the great and powerful Alpha!” he sneered “How does this kid even put up with any of you? Maybe I’ll do him a favor and stay.” He smiled and the werewolves let out a growl.

“Enough!” Dean yelled out “You will not stay in this town, let alone in this kid.” He looked at Sam and nodded.

Sam reached for a blow torch nearby and began to heat up an iron rod. The rod began to burn bright from the heat. Sam stepped closer to Stiles and the werewolves got into an attack stance.

“If an arrow leaves that toy of yours, there will be a wolfsbane bullet in your dog.” Dean spoke to Allison and pulled out another gun to have it aimed it at Scott. “I’m not one for animal cruelty but I’m willing to make an exception.”

There was a loud scream from Stiles and he fell to the floor. The smell of burning skin filled the room.  The werewolves winced that the sound of crackling skin under the scalding heat of the rod. Sam had burned away a binding link. A laugh broke the silence in the room. Stiles was on his hands and knees and shaking from laughter.

“Who knew getting poked by a rod would be so pleasing the second time around.” The demon huffed out and carefully stood up “I have to admit, now that I can leave, I want to stay.” Stiles’ eye blacked once more “Never went through the high school experience. I can make him an all star and a ladies man or a lady boy.” he grinned.

Dean leaned into Stiles. “Get out of him before we end up killing the mutts and their groupies for doing something stupid.”

“But Dean, think of all the fun I can have.” The demon scooted closer and gingerly trailed a finger down Dean’s chest.

“Stop that.” Dean smacked the hand away. “You’re gonna make Cujo come over here and piss all over the kid. He looks like that kinda enjoys jailbait and golden showers.” Dean laughed and Sam scrunched his face in disgust. Derek stepped forward with a growl and bared his teeth.

“Sam, what do you say? Make up for the college experimentation years you missed out on.” The demon looked over to Sam to only receive the trademark Sam Winchester bitch face.

“Don’t push it. Are you going to do it or should I?” Sam stepped closer and looked to his brother. The Alpha and his pack were ready to put up a fight. They knew the danger they were walking into; being put up against a powerful demon and seasoned hunters.  Though the Argents were a well known family of hunters, the Winchesters surpassed them. The way the brothers talked to the demon baffled the pack. From what Allison had heard Dean was trigger happy; shoot first, ask questions later.

“Now boys, don’t fight over me. I can do it myself.” The demon smiled and blew a kiss at Derek. With a wink, Stiles’ eyes returned to their natural color. A thick black cloud of smoke emerged from Stiles’ mouth. Stile’s body convulsed, he fell to the floor once more coughing and holding onto his chest. The dark cloud hovered over the lifeless brunette. Everyone took notice to the possession. The brunette gasped for air and slowly sat up. Once she stood, she dusted herself off and stood in front of Stiles.

Derek and his pack wanted to rush into an attack but they knew there was a possibly that Stiles might not make it to the end. She picked up his shirt and held out her hand. Stiles looked up, took her hand and his shirt.

“Hopefully you had as much fun as I did.” she laughed and pinched his cheek. Stiles smirked and looked over to this pack. They seemed to have eased a bit but still looked worrisome. “Thanks, kid.” She cupped Stiles’ face. Rubbing her thumb across his cheek, she leaned in and kissed him. It took Stiles by surprise but her relaxed and accepted the lips that were grazing his.

“Meg.” Sam called out. “Time to go.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Meg stepped back and turned to the pack. “You’re lucky I was merciful.” She smirked and turned to leave knowing the Winchester’s would follow her.

“You’re just going to let her go?” Scott spoke up. “She put Stiles in danger! She killed people!”

Meg turned to Scott “Stiles was never in danger while I was with him. I know how to handle my load and know what I am capable of. If you want to point fingers, what about the times you came close to mauling him? Or…” she was now face to face with Scott.

“Meg! Enough!” Dean interrupted “You’re out. It’s time to go.”

Meg jabbed Scott’s chest, gave a growl, and gave him a slight smack to the face before walking away once more.

“Kid, I suggest you come with us.” Dean spoke to Stiles. Stiles looked to his pack and back to Dean; with a nod he followed the brothers and demon out of the room.

*

Stiles could still feel the sting of the tattoo needle against his skin. The Winchester’s had suggested an anti-possession tattoo just for future help. Stiles pulled his phone out to see several missed calls and unanswered text messages. Sam had decided to meet up with Chris Argent to inform him of what has been happening and offering some advice on how to handle demons in case they come back. Stiles and Dean were leaning up against the impala. They both stood quietly side by side in front of the Stilinksi home.

“Do you think she’ll come back?” Stiles spoke up.

“You never know with Meg. She likes to be a wild card.” Dean cleared his throat. “Looks like she took a liking to you. If she’ll come back it’ll be to annoy your pack. I would tell you to be careful but I guess if you’ve made it this far, you’re doing something right.” he gave a grim smile. “There will always be danger around you.”

“I figured that much when my best friend got bit.” he admitted.

“You have to be careful. Doesn’t matter if they’re your friends- if they become feral, do you know what you have to do?” Dean held his gaze on Stiles.

“Yes, I do.” Stiles chewed on his lip not wanting to have to think of him having to kill a pack member.

Dean looked to the home and sighed. “Call if you ever need any help. Whether if it’s for a hunt or you need some kind of info on whatever is terrorizing your town.” Dean stood in front of Stiles.

“Thanks for everything.” Stiles looked up and met his gaze. His breath became a bit shallow. Stiles thought Dean was leaning in for a quick good bye hug but he found lips crashing onto his. Stiles held onto Dean’s jacket as he was pushed further back onto the Impala and melted into the kiss. Dean pulled away slightly and Stiles could feel his hot breath against his lips.

“You can thank me later.” Dean stepped back and walked to the driver’s side. “See ya around Stiles.”

Stiles stood dumfounded as he saw Dean drive away. He took a deep breath and headed into his house. He dreads the walk up the stairs. Not only had his whole body feel sore but he had just had his mind blown by a hunter. Walking into his room, he noticed Derek standing by the window.

“Oh, hey.” Stiles mumbled.

“Are they gone?” Derek kept his back to Stiles.

“Uh, they should be soon. Sam and Dean will be on the road within an hour and Meg has been gone since we left the warehouse.” Stiles shuffled to his bed.

“What have you been up to since you left the warehouse?” Derek turned to face Stiles.

Stiles took off his shirt and showed his tattoo on his inner bicep. “Anti-possession for precautionary measures.”

“Why did you accept the possession?” Derek demanded and stepped closer.

“You heard the reason, Derek” Stiles huffed “Meg wasn’t lying. Being pushed aside takes its toll. This human has nothing to offer to your pack. Allison has hunting skills and Lydia can whip up Molotov cocktails. Sarcasm is my only defense. Nobody trusts me anymore and I’m down a best friend. So what am I supposed to do?”

“I trust you.” Derek spoke.

“No, you don’t. That is something I can clearly remember.”  Stiles stood before Derek. “What was the whole thing about me being a part of your pack? Was that to get Meg to bail?”

“No. You’re a part of my pack. You helped with Jackson even if you don’t want to admit it. Boyd and Erica aren’t around but you helped them too. Scott would have been lost without you. Most of all, you’ve helped me. I’ve come to a realization that you’re the one I trust the most. Do you have any idea what it felt like to see you with blacked eyes, see you kill someone, and hurting Scott?”

Stiles gave a small scoff.

“And you let Dean kiss you.” Derek gave a small growl. “So when you told me that you wanted it to be you and me, that was a lie?”

“No!” Stiles trembled “Can we just get passed this? We both screwed up and I’m seriously not up for this conversation to get any deeper… I still want you and your stupid face.” Stiles poked Derek’s chest. Derek took ahold of Stiles’ hand and his breath hitched.

“We can talk about it later.” Derek agreed and pulled Stiles closer and took in his scent. Stiles held onto Derek and ran his hand across the nape of his neck. He threaded his hand through Derek’s hair as Derek began to pepper soft kisses along his neck. Their lips found each other and Stiles’ hands found their way to Derek’s growing bulge.

Derek gave a low moan and felt Stiles smile against his lips. “You’re over dressed for this.” Stiles breathed. Derek slowly pulled away to take his shirt off. Stiles took the opportunity to slip out of his jeans and help Derek out of his. Both of them made it slowly to Stiles’ bed without missing a beat. Derek is pressed up against Stiles as he takes both of them into his hand. Derek made his way to Stiles’ collarbone and began to leave his mark. Stiles’ whimpered from pleasure and his breathing became shallow.

“Derek.” Stiles breathed out as he came. Derek held on to Stiles’ as he rode out his own orgasm adding to the mess in between them.

“Mine.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.

“Yours.” Stiles replied and nuzzled into Derek’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A binding link is a symbol which keeps a demon trapped inside its Meatsuit i.e. the human it is possessing. The demon can neither escape voluntarily or be exorcised. A binding link may be related to the "binding magic" used on Curse Boxes to keep the evil inside. Source: [Supernatural Wiki ](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Binding_Link)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr! Where I post [TW and SPN](http://adeadbody-noabodyofwaterdumbass.tumblr.com/) and my [personal](http://miserableandstunning.tumblr.com/).


End file.
